A Midsummer's Dream
by fullmoonhowler
Summary: This is the story of young love that is full of mishapes and mayhem. Entering the world of Naruto is Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights' Dream, many a crazy thing will happen when the two worlds collide! lots of odd couples and mixups! rated M for what is y
1. Act 1 Scene 1 Enter Hinata!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any rights to Naruto, or to any of the characters or places. I do not own any share of Shakespeare or any right to his name. If I had either of those, I would be filthy stinkin' rich. 

**Couples**: NaruSaku, HinaNaruSasu, HinaNaru, SakuSasu, KakaIruk… it is all confusing so be confused!

**Act 1 Scene 1: **Enter Hinata!

She was furious, absolutely livid. _Why can't I marry Naruto?_ A pink haired woman found herself thinking bitterly. She looked over at him, her big green orbs taking in all of his features. _I know, _a smile crept across her face, _we'll run away together!_ "Oh Naruto!" She called to the blonde man leaning against a wall.

He opened up a sea blue eye to take in her features. _Beautiful_, was all he could think. "Yes, my love?" he quarried as he approached her. He had a slow, graceful walk, one that could only be possessed by a fox kit. Upon looking at him, the woman became breathless and had to remember what she was going to say. "Naruto, dearest, you know what father said, how we couldn't wed?"

Naruto's face fell into a scowl, he ran a hand through his blonde spikes as he remembered. "How could I forget? I offer you love and he wants the world for dowry!" He snarled, it caused the woman to smile, how she loved this man so. "Love has no price on it and we –" he was going to continue, but a set of lips closed over his own, silencing his rant. _Oh, how I will always miss these lips, _Naruto thought sadly.

"Run away with me," she said with smile, but her green eyes full of desire. "Sakura, I think is the most intelligent thing you have ever said before," He bent over her, touching his firm tanned lips to her pale pink ones. _Cardamom,_ Sakura thought looking up to her lover as he pulled away from her lips.

"I shall meet you at the forest's edge." Naruto whispered to her, pressing another kiss to her ear after he spoke. As they had stolen another kiss from each other, trying to make it more, a long black haired woman bounded up to them. "Sakura, Naruto!" She yelled to them as she approached with a bicycle. _Oh, lord, _Naruto thought bitterly, _It's Hinata…_

Hinata was a beautiful woman, unlike the bashful girl she had been growing up in Konoha. Her once short hair hung to about her waist, today it was curled quite beautifully with white ribbons spun through out it. Her body filling out and her beauty turning into that of a rose, Hinata had blossomed. Smiling brightly at the couple as she approached commenting sadly to herself, _what is it that Sakura has that I don't? _

Sakura dashing up to meet her friend, Hinata looking over her with an internal resent. Sakura had grown too since childhood, blossoming as well, but nowhere near the classic beauty that Hinata called her own. Her pink hair long again, her eyes as bright green as ever. She still, however, lacked in the breast department and she wasn't as shapely as her once rival Ino had turned out to be, but she had a gorgeous face and a wonderful caring personality.

Grasping her friend in a tight embrace, Sakura announced with glee, "Naruto and I are going to elope!"

Inside, Hinata's heart broke, on the out side she stifled her tears as she spoke, "That's," she said with a sad smile, "that's wonderful." Looking from Sakura to Naruto, her ebony eyes shone with tears, she pulled away from her friend and laughed, returning her eyes to Sakura. "I suppose you want me to keep this a secret?"

A gentle grin took over Sakura's countenance as she returned to Naruto's side. "It would be most appreciated if you would do that." Hinata already knew the answer and had ignored everything her best friend had said; her only focus was on Naruto. She skimmed over him as she had done for so many years; quite still as her friend stole the man she loved, because she couldn't have the one she lusted for.

Hinata's smile returned to it's happy state as she let herself memorize this Naruto. As both girls had grown, so had Naruto. His hair longer and more sun bleached. His skin bronze with the tan he attained from working out so hard in his youth, his eyes still that piercing blue they always were, were now more intense with age. His muscles threatened to pop out of his shirt, with how tight the orange material hugged, left nothing to the imagination. Naruto's black pants were tight as well, but to Hinata's disappointment, not as tight as his shirt. He had gotten taller, but not much. Still barely being taller than Sakura and Hinata herself. This made her smile, Sakura had finally said something of importance when she tuned back in. "HELLO! Hinata, Sakura to Hinata?" Sakura's bittersweet voice called.

"Huh," Hinata cooed, then recovered, "What?"

Sakura laughed at her friend's momentary blonde moment, then crooned, "I have to leave and pack, I will miss you and could you cover for me for a couple of days?"

Hinata's face fell, _that's all I am good for, the cover story._ She reattached the invisible strings that kept her smile on and flashed a grin with teeth. "Yeah, like always hmm…" Her voice was soft as she answered, she turned away knowing what they were going to do.

Naruto pulled Sakura to him in one swift movement and kissed her, Hinata nearly wept as she thought, _that should be me._ After a moment or two she felt a set of arms go about her waist and hug her. The movement caused her to shiver, she knew who it was so no response was necessary. "Hinata, you are the best friend a girl could ever wish for, thank you, and we'll write from what ever Village we settle in." Sakura whispered to her friend. Soon after being release, she watched as the couple gave one last kiss to each other as she departed. Naruto stared longingly after her, when she was out of sight his eyes turned immediately to the Hinata that was still there with her silver, old styled bicycle. Raising an eyebrow to her he growled, "You're still here because…"

She knew she couldn't let his tone discourage her, she had to tell him. "Na-" she began, he just glared, "Naruto, I love you, please don't leave with her."

"Ug," he groaned, "Not this again, Hinata, as sweet as you are, I don't love you, I love Sakura and she loves me back, why cant you except that?"

"Naruto," she pleaded softly as he turned to walk away, she ran to catch up to him, "You never seem to get it through your head that I could love you better than she ever could. I love you more now than she ever will."

He snarled at her, but this didn't frighten her anymore, she was used to it. "Hinata, you are only in a state of lust, I am happy with her. I love her, she does love me, doesn't that ever make you stop and think maybe it is better that I am happy with her and not you?"

She had become all to familiar with that idea, it plagued her every waking moment. _I cant let you go, cause I know why she really went after you._ She bitterly thought to her self. "Naruto," softly she argued, "don't you understand that, that very thought has plagued all my thoughts. I don't lust Naruto, cause I didn't think people could lust for about nine years."

This stopped him in his tracks. _Nine years!_ Naruto pondered with a look of despair. "No," he groaned, "that wouldn't count as lusting." He slid a glance to her, she was gazing up at him with hope filled eyes. _Shit!_ He thought to himself, _shit I just encouraged her!_ Quickly identifying his mistake, he turned abruptly to face her. "Look Hinata, there is no 'us' ok, there is only you and me. I am an 'us' with Sakura and you are a you, well with your self." Naruto felt bad by the harshness, but he needed her to understand, there was no her, only Sakura.

Hinata stood there and was rooted to the spot, she couldn't think let alone speak. Naruto took the opportunity to leave. When she finally gathered her senses she couldn't see him, he had dashed off into the forest. _Well that went normally, but at least now, he knows how I feel. _Hinata stood there and thought of what to do. After what seemed like an eternity it hit her like a bolt of lightening. _That's it! _Hinata dawned, _I will follow him into the forest and make him understand how much I love him, and make him want me too! I don't want to break his heart with the truth but he needs to know it!_ A real smile took her face and knocked away her invisible strings. "Naruto, my love, you shall be mine!"

To be continued…

**Side Note: **Please Review and Comment this is my first to any feed back is helpful!


	2. Act 1 Scene 2 Enter Sasuke!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I don't own any rights to any of it.

**Side Note: **I forgot to explain why this story got an M rating. It got the M because of

What is yet to come.

**Act 1, Scene 2: **Enter Sasuke

Panting as she returned up to her beautiful home, smiling a bit, knowing what she was about to leave behind, Sakura ran up to her room. She threw the door open and ran to her closet and began to pull everything out, an arm full of clothing, she turned to her bed only to drop it in surprise to who was lying there. The man before her had ebony hair and ivory skin. Godly, is the word most women used to describe this pale beauty.

His head was carefully propped up on one arm, silk hair shading one of his intense black eyes, black shirt clinging to him much like his pants, the clothing holding him like a glove. "Sasuke," Sakura breathed. All of her clothes in a pile on the floor, she clutched her chest and pressed herself onto her closet door. Sasuke had left the village some time ago, making it very clear he had no intention of ever feeling anything for her other than the annoying girl that she always was to him, his special problem. The cold bastard she had loved in her youth had grown up, but she had grown out of him.

A wicked grin took over his porcelain countenance as he sat up to look at her better. "Sakura, much like your name you have blossomed." His voice like silk, but to Sakura poison, she had grown out of that lust a long time ago, his newly grown beauty had no effect on her. Recovering her senses she bent over to pick up her clothing.

He cocked his head, she hadn't leapt across the room to strangle him in embrace, had she really stopped liking him. The thought perturbed him, _how can she claim to love me and just stop, I wasn't gone that long. _Sasuke just looked her over, taking over what time had graced her with. _I never thought she would turn to be such a beauty, this could work out after all,_ he thought with a smirk. "Sakura," he purred, she ignored him and set the clothes at his feet and turned back to her closet to pull out a suitcase. "Sakura," he growled, yet she still ignored him and began to pack her bag. She loved Naruto now, and would not let Sasuke's unexpected return to shake this love.

He rose off the bed in one graceful moment, another later he was at her side, eyeing a rather risqué set of under garments. His dark eyes widened when he saw a white dress be placed over the lingerie. "Sakura, where are you planning to go with a wedding dress?" Sasuke asked annoyed, that was why he was there, to marry her himself.

Sakura finally looked at the cold Uchiha, her green orbs intense, a smile laced up to her peach features. A soft hand pushed the pink hair that threatened to shade her eyes away, her voice gleeful as she spoke. "I am eloping with Naruto, Sasuke."

His mouth gaped at the sudden admission of this confession. _Naruto and Sakura?_ He was completely stunned. It took him a moment to reboot and begin interrogating her. "So when did this happen? You hate Naruto? You thought he was vermin? If any one was cruel to that boy, you were the worst." Anger filled his voice, his temper caused a flush to touch his cheeks.

Smiling to her self as she saw his anger rise. "Well," she began, her smile bright and soft, growing with each shade his cheeks flushed, "After you left the village to train with Gara, Naruto had given up. He simply gave up on me thinking I would be a broken woman because you left. That is when I finally got to see the true side of him, his intelligence, his sincerity. Naruto had all the qualities I wanted and I fell in love with him. We have been dating for some years now and we are to elope because my father said that I couldn't marry him due to being promised to some shitty rich kid."

As she finished her story his mouth was a gape. Naruto intelligent, that was a laughable concept, but her falling in love with him. That was just a perverted idea. Sasuke's system had crashed his only defense was his own confession. "Sakura," his voice little more than a whisper, she stood before him hands on her hips. "I am that shitty rich kid you are promised to, that's why I am here, I am here to marry you…"

The world had seized, time had stopped, and Sakura fell unconscious. _Well that isn't exactly the response I was hoping for._ Sasuke thought as he picked up the unconscious Sakura and put her on her bed, leaving her side to get a cold cloth, it gave him time to think.

_Why, how could she ever love him? He is the fucking village idiot for crying out loud!_ Sasuke took a deep breath, _In what hell could this ever happen. I finally come around and she is taken. Fuck!_

As Sasuke was thinking in her bathroom, Sakura had woken up from her black out. She looked towards the bathroom; the door was closed. She crept out of bed quietly, hoping the Uchiha was too preoccupied to notice her small noises. She zipped the case closed slowly and pulled on a pale green jacket and headed to the window, knowing the door would be too loud, she set her bag and used a jitsu to make an image of her appear on the bed. Once she saw the sleeping her she silently thanked Naruto's obscure abilities and teaching of that ability to her and slid out of the window.

Only looking back once to say a silent goodbye to the ivy-covered manor, she continued to the forest where her new love Naruto would be waiting for her_I can't stop this now, I have hurt too many people I care about to be with Naruto, being with Sasuke would just hurt more, _Sakura thought gently.

Sasuke finally resurfaced after a few minutes, cold press at hand and he walk quietly over to the sleeping Sakura. He smiled a bit as he saw her body move in her sleep, but something was off about her. Drawing nearer, her reached a hand to her, touching her gently only to have his touch be greeted by a loud pop and smoke billowing. Coughing, he waved his hand about to clear the smoke. Sure enough a pillow was there and Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He recounted everything, noting he didn't hear her door creek open, he ran to the window. He saw a pale green figure running towards the forests edge. He snarled and threw the washcloth aside and leapt from the window.

_Sakura, I am done running, I will not let you wed that Baka if it is the last thing I do._He swore angrily as he darted after her towards the forest.

TBC

**Side Note:** PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Act 1 Scene 3: Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, wish I owned Kakashi, but don't. I don't own Shakespeare either, unless I would be rich…

**Side Note:** I have been getting some reviews and I have to say I am most pleased, domo arigato! So I am writing again, but sadly the chapters are gonna start to come a bit slowly, since I have the evil hell hole (school) now, they are only coming on the weekends now. I hope you enjoy and reviews are so welcome!

**Act 1 scene 3:** Let the games begin.

A soft gust ran through Konoha, the training fields so many prestigious Ninjas of the past had worked up their abilities, where their stories began were empty as the village was not roused yet. The famous village looked so small surrounded by the dark forest, full of creatures that could kill in an instant, full of love-crazed teenagers. Unknown to those possessed teen lurking in the shadows watching mischievously was a young boy, a smile sown to his pale lips. "Kuu, kuu… Young love is so interesting." The boy thought mischievously. His reddish brown hair being tasseled by a playful wind, his intense eyes focused on Hinata with mirth lurking behind his gaze. The village they left behind began to awaken.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Running an angry hand his he hair, he began to pace. "NO, no, no!" He cried, his voice booming in the auditorium. "Did you even read your lines?"

The actors looked up to the angered man, not knowing what mistake they had made. Sighing in exasperation he let his hand fall to his hip, the other tossing a kunai, the script hitting the wall next to a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. "Start from the top Ino, will it help if you pretended it was Sasuke?" He asked angrily.

Ino looked at the silver haired sensei before her. Ino couldn't help but look him over. The scarecrow had taken to wearing his mask down after a rather odd incident that no one spoke of. His features like the pictures of fabled gods and other deities. One could lose them self in the beauty of this Nin, his scared eye was no bother to anyone, but his other eye matched the silver of his hair. Beautiful, Ino shook her head as she found herself wandering towards the lower part of his body after admiring the way his white crisp button up shirt held him. "Kakashi, this is ridiculous, we can't work in here it is too stuffy and hot. We need a break!" She yelled back, he just raised an eyebrow in response.

He spun on his heel and walked out, he need air. Kakashi found himself wandering through town in an aimless amble. He looked up when he realized that the dirt road was soon becoming rougher and smiled when he noticed his feet had led him to the forest. Chest puffing out as he took a deep breath of the crisp clean forest air. Slowly opening his eyes he caught the glimpse of a beautiful fountain. **wow, could I ever be so lucky?** He thought with a smile then frowned, **weird, I am all of a sudden thirsty.** Kakashi followed his thirst and cupped his hand and put them into the clear liquid. Pulling the pool of silver to his lips he deeply drank. Gasping for air afterwards Kakashi peered into the fountain, the water showing his reflection. Sighing a bit he rolled up his sleeves and began to scrub his face and arms. Looking back to his reflection he smiled when he noted that he was looking quite refreshed.

Kakashi could feel the magic around him, it left him in wonder he glanced at the fountain and smiled when he noticed that it was a stone fairy upon a stone mushroom, a stone pan-pipe to his lips. All he could do was stair in wonder. "You must be pan," he said with a smile to the stone statue, "how ironic, I would be doing the play about you and your adventures with the King and Queen of fairies." Kakashi just looked up to the piper. As he lost himself in the stone face he thought, **That's it! **"That's it!" He cried with a look of relief, "that's it, I'll have rehearsal here! You are the inspiration I needed… wow, that took me to long to think about it. Damn," the former sensei whispered, "I spend to much time with that Naruto Baka…"

He gave one last look to the fairy and thanked him again and poof-ed back to the village, scaring Ino with his sudden appearance, she screamed. "You guys, I found the perfect place for rehearsal! Come on, you were the one bitching about it being to stuffy and hot!" Kakashi yelled with a smile.

Ino looked at him with a suspicious glare, then took a deep breath and turned to the group before her. "Well you hear the _director_, lets get going," Ino ordered, immediately people began scrambling about collecting what they needed. Her blue eyes gave Kakashi a cold glare, one that was full of hidden lust, but she knew the older Nin would have nothing to do with her in any way other than director and actress. It was Sasuke all over again, she didn't mind though, picking men just wasn't her thing but it didn't stop her from looking!

Everyone began to follow Kakashi to the woods, he knew his way, he wouldn't forget it, it was to magical to be forgotten. He led the troop complaining and whining after him to his inspiration. He stepped in and ran to the fountain and spread his arms wide. "Isn't this perfect, and look there is a fountain with the statue of Puck, and it is like the play it's self!" he cried in delight, no one had ever seen the pervert director this excited about anything accept a new smut novel.

Then Ino looked closely at the old sensei, his ears had lengthened and his hair began to grow shaggy, a goat-tee appearing and spreading across his features. She screamed and pointed at him, the other actors began to yelp and run around. Kakashi cocked his head and gave Ino a cold look, "and what exactly is wrong with you idiots?" Ino just gaped at him and pointed to the pool of water for him to look.

Kakashi humored the child and peered into the water and looked into the silver abyss. He blinked twice then noticed that he looked strangely like a…a donkey. He blinked twice more and fainted. Ino ran from him, not knowing what went on, but knew that it had something to do with that place. She fled leaving the once former sensei that was now unconscious and looked like a donkey to lay on the ground behind her.

To be continued…

**Side Note… Again: **Well this concludes another chapter, I think it is ok, I am trying to make Shakespeare modern, it is hard, but I love it, please review. I like those, I hope you like it and with more encouragement comes more chapters! More reviews please!


	4. Act 1 Scene 4: Mischief and Mayhem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any rights to Shakespeare. I wish I owned them though (cries)

**Side Note**: Yay reviews! Thanks, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… don't know if that's good or bad, but it is working right now. So thanks and keep them up!

**Act 1 Scene 4: **Mischief and Mayhem

The forest had awoken as the bashful girl followed the path further into the woods, Light barely making it through the canopy of trees and vines narrowing the path ahead the young girl sat upon a tree root and gazed about in wonderment still remaining oblivious to the eyes watching her closely.

Growing board the boy in the trees turned to the entrance of the woods and smiled, **what dares follow these two lovers into the wood?** The boy thought as he followed his ears. His grin turned into an ear-to-ear smirk. **And what has entered, but another set of idiot lovers, how stupid are people now a days?** The boy sat in the crook of two branches of an oak tree and watched with glee as a pink haired woman bickered with a black haired man.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sakura was thrown into a tree by the young Uchiha, his eyes ablaze and his anger bleeding into the aura about him. "You can't marry Naruto, he is too stupid for you!" He snarled at the equally infuriated Nin.

"Too stupid? Is that the best argument you have Sasuke, I don't see how this is any of your concern. You're the one who left," Sakura snapped and pushed him back, she pressed him into the tree opposite hers and prodded his chest with vigor, "you're also the one who said 'you are nothing but an insolent girl suffering from lust and ignorance.' Also," she poked him again, this time hard enough to make him wince, "you're the one who said you never wanted anything to do with me. So you coming back to marry me is such horse shit!" Sakura spun on her heel and began her voyage to meet up with Naruto.

Sasuke was stunned; **I didn't think she would remember all of that…** He thought in despair **still, can't she see I've changed? **He darted after her; she still wouldn't turn to him. He stopped and yelled after her. "Sakura, I have seen my errors, please love me again as you claimed to have done once. Please, I-" he choked, knowing that he never thought he would say this, especially to her, "I love you!"

Her heart stopped, the inner her died, and tears slowly began to leak down her peach skin. Sakura turned slowly to him. "Your too late Sasuke, my mind is made up, I will marry Naruto, and there is nothing you can ever say to change that. If I had a knife I would cut out your heart." She growled, her tears hot streaks down her cheeks and her anger rising, "You put me through to much to ever love you again. Uchiha Sasuke, I hate you." She spun about and ran deeper into the woods.

The wind ran through the watcher's hair and his smile fell, he felt sorry for the man. "Poor cold boy, how could you be such a fool, I do suppose love makes fools of us all." His black lined eyes squinted as he turned from the man and followed the girl the woods, passing her to chase the other black haired beauty.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She had gotten on her bicycle and pedaled hard, her beautiful white summer dress flowing behind her, hair flying in the breeze. Once she saw the boy she slowed and dismounted. Hinata ran to catch up with her golden haired wonder, the stalker close by, in the cloak of a willow tree. She caught up with Naruto and stretched a shaky hand forth, catching the crook of his arm. He nearly jumped in surprise. He turned with a smile that soon turned into a frown once he noticed who it was. "And what the hell do you want?"

Again, Hinata wouldn't let these words discourage her. "Naruto please listen to me. I love you and want nothing more than you to be happy but-"

She hadn't gotten the chance to finish when Naruto snapped, "Good then leave me the fuck alone!"

Naruto shook his head and turned to walk away, but Hinata had grown tired of him acting like a two year old and whipped him about to face her. "Naruto, you are twenty-two not two years old itself," shocked by her straight forwardness and rudeness, he was to intrigued to leave her there so he listened. "I do love you and have for a very long time, first it was lust I'll give you that but it has changed into love. Now that I have your undivided attention I need to tell you about why Sakura went out with you."

That is when Naruto got annoyed. **She's just trying to break us up the bitch. **"She's only with you because Sasuke left you were her last resort." Hinata thought he was actually listening to her, instead he slapped her, she stumbled back holding her cheek, tears running down her cheeks.

His blue eyes turned red with fury spilling from them he snarled to the crying girl, "DON'T!" He softened his voice and his eyes returned to their normal sky blue, "Ever say that again Hinata, I'm sorry…" He couldn't bring himself to apologize for what he did, guilt of his action took him over and he dashed off, he was so confused. **Could that really be true?** He wondered as he ran to the clearing where he intended Sakura to meet him.

Fierce tears ran down her cheeks, Hinata was very confused. "What have I done…" she said sadly to a thought to be empty forest, unknowing of her audience. Fighting more tears she sighed and went to her bicycle, hope flooded her though. "I shall never give up Naruto, love will not let me." She sighed and broke down next to her bicycle, letting it fall over she sobbed, "Damn my loving you Naruto, but I wont let you get hurt by that vixen!"

The boy concealed in the tree's long vines took a breath and sighed," Love is a damn-able thing, or at least it should be." A man crept closer to the other side of the tassel haired lurker and promised to the crying angle. "Don't worry little lamb," he cooed gently, "your Love will come and your pain will cease."

Black eyes darted to the new man next to him. "Itachi?" He whispered in apparent shock. Itachi smiled at the pale god before him. "In the flesh," he retorted with a smile, "You seemed stunned to see me Gaara."

Gaara looked up at the older Uchiha with a look of awe, "What are you doing here?"

Itachi smiled and indulged his auburn haired companion. "To set things as they should be and not as they are. To redeem myself in a way." He smirked.

He cocked an eyebrow-less arc up in suspicion, he put a hand to Itachi's head and quarried, "who are you and what have you done with the murderous psycho Uchiha Itachi?"

Laughing softly he pushed away Gaara's hand and with his free one patted his companion on the head. "Don't worry he is still there, but his murdering days are over, the days of long redemption and renewed life are beginning. I have to claim something that I have longed wish to have." Itachi whispered.

Turning away from the crying lady he beckoned the fairy like boy to come to his side. Itachi leading the way he led Gaara to the grove where the sleeping donkey lay. "See that?" He questioned his eyebrow-less minion.

"Uh yeah," he paused, "hey isn't that, that old pervert fart Kakashi?" Gaara laughed and stepped closer. "Holy fuck it is, what the hell did you do to him?"

Itachi laughed at his servant's assessment. "I didn't do anything, he drank from the fountain of Puck and got what he deserved."

Gaara just looked at Itachi, his cold black eye surveying him, "And what exactly is it you would like me to do Itachi? I know you are up to something…"

"I thought you would never ask." He smirked. Itachi was about to speak when a handsome man with a scar across the bridge of his nose and his brown hair was let down from it's usual pony tail. Itachi smiled as he saw the youthful sensei approach them. Gaara readied to fight and Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder, he let up. "Iruka."

Gaara looked to the ground and was astonished to see where the old pervert laid unconscious was nowhere to be seen. Iruka stepped closer, Itachi smile softened, "it truly is a pleasant surprise."

To Be Continued!

**Side Note:** Yeah so I am leaving it off on a cliffhanger cause it is awesome that way, but could get me hurt… Please Review… For I must have the reviews (hugs Kakashi Doll)!


	5. Act 2 Scene 1: Old Romances A Flame

**DISCLAIMER: **Yeah don't own Naruto or Shakespeare.

**SIDE NOTE: **Sorry about the wait… I've been grounded… tee hee…

Act 2 Scene 1: Old Romances A Flame!

A cool wind washed over the forest, rousing the creatures inside. A smooth ripple took over the still water at the foot of the old statue, leaves danced around the men who stood in the clearing where Puck ruled. The usually easy going sensei took a fighting stance, kunai at the ready as he took in the view of Uchiha Itachi, the slaughterer of the Uchiha Clan, and the Ex-Nin Gaara, thought to have been dead, standing before him. Itachi stood his ground and let a soft chuckle escape from his pale lips. "My darling Iruka, is that anyway to greet old friends?"

Itachi's brown eyes widened, **old friend? Just who was this murdering fuck head calling old friend?** "I see no men before me who I can honor with friendship." The sensei didn't loose face, he held his ground, "All I see is a monster and a murderer."

The words had stung Gaara, his mind slipped to the days of his youth where every one called him a monster and would try to beat him up, only for him to kill them and have their families in turn call him a monster. It hurt because he knew this sensei to be kind and have a gentle heart, not even the fox kit was a monster in his caring eyes, but apparently he was. Gaara's thoughts were interrupted by the booming laughter of the vampiric looking man next to him. "Iruka you have never thought me a murder, but a child with no direction who was scared, nor has any child been a monster to you. Lower your kunai, you look ridiculous in that stance."

As Iruka did what he was ordered, the Uchiha took the opportunity to look over his lovely's body. The young sensei was wearing a black tee-shirt that hugged his chest so well it left nothing to the imagination, clinging to his slender hips was a set of olive green cargo pants that kept the secrets of his lower half close. His tanned skin looked softer with the sunset's soft light causing him to glow, his chocolate brown eyes looked like they had flakes of burnt orange in them, and his hair was loose and hanging to just past his shoulders. Itachi smiled at the changes of his precious, but smiled at the familiar scar that was still present across the bridge of the sensei's nose.

Iruka knew this to be true; he was too kind hearted to be a serious Nin that was why he became a sensei in the first place. Relaxing, the young sensei formulated a plan pretending to be himself though he knew he needed to prove himself as a Nin and took a normal stance. Though his plan seemed suicidal, he began to test it anyway; he knew they would have killed him if that was why they were truly there. "Well," he smiled, running a tanned hand through his soft honey brown hair, "I know that you woulda killed me on sight if that were your purpose here, but tell me what is your purpose here Itachi, you know you are forbidden to be here. And you…" Iruka paused to see that Gaara was still alive even though the corpse was examined and pronounced dead, his face fell a bit and worry took over, "you're supposed to be dead."

In his mind, the red heads thoughts were swimming, **he doesn't think I am a monster… he doesn't even look frightened about me not being in the grave.** **What a weird little man.** He smiled at his own thoughts as he gave the odd sensei a once over. "There are many mysteries that are going unsolved, let this be one of them little sensei." He almost grimaced at the arrogance of his own voice.

A warm smile took the sensei's face over, "that is something I can respect. I am however going to have to request your swift removal from these premises, you are a wanted man, and you," He paused at Gaara to think of how to put his words," you are to be killed permanently. I may not have the strength to do it, but I can summon the ones who do." The sensei warned, his face so strangely stern both men laughed at the attractive sensei's warning. Seeing their laughter as an opening the sensei began to do swift hand gestures and the kunai he had tossed had multiplied and both men were caught off guard by the barrage.

A cold chuckle left the lips of the kunai filled Uchiha, he rose his dark eyes to be level with the light ones of Iruka, "That wasn't very nice Iruka, but very clever, that is one of the reasons I want you so."

Gaara looked from one man to the other, **homosexuals?** He thought to himself as he began to pull out the leftovers of the barrage from various locations on his body. Feeling the familiar metal in his hands, a feeling reawakened in the Nin. **Kill, **a familiar dangerous voice whispered in his ear. He immediately clasped his hands to his ears, dropping the kunai and falling to his knee's he whispered a plea to the sweet voice echoing in his head.

The generally sweet sensei had the look of death in his darkened eyes, his hands moved in a blur of gestures and the ground began to shake. All was stopped when the Uchiha had the young sensei pressed against a tree, his body crushing the smaller to the old bark of the oak. Iruka gasped for air, he hadn't even seen the Uchiha move let alone heard him. His brown eyes were wide with shock and he withered his body to try to escape the body of the Uchiha. He felt the pressure release when he felt his legs being pulled about Itachi's middle and his back being pulled from the tree, instinctively he wrapped his arms about the Uchiha's neck. He blushed and tried to let go when he was slammed against another tree, this time not only was Itachi's body pressed against his, but so were the soft, rose petal lips that belonged to this rugged outsider.

Shock took over Iruka and he died a bit inside when he felt a tongue glaze his lower lip and slip in investigating the inside of his mouth. He immediately pulled away, finding himself on his ass and Itachi standing over him with a smug grin. "Nin learn the best element to have on your side is surprise," he bent over and tilted the sensei's head up, smiling at the blush that covered his cheeks and the faint scare of his nose, how his lips were red and slightly swollen from the encounter.

Iruka was in complete and utter paralysis, a tanned hand went to his lips, his black tee-shirt threatening to rip from the gesture, his muscles being tightly bound in the shirt gave Itachi the excellent view of his sensei's finely chiseled body he felt he deserved. Turning his attention to his red headed friend, he strode over to his side and picked him up. "We shall meet again soon Iruka." Itachi warned as he walked away with the boy clutching him for dear life.

Once the crunch of his footsteps left the hearing range of the youthful sensei, he curled up on the ground and began to berate himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He groaned, "that is all you are, a big fat failure, and a fuckin' homo to boot!" He groaned again, "Then fighting, then getting… getting…" he couldn't bring himself to say what had actually happened, then whole ordeal flashing before him as if it were a movie only on replay for one scene. "Oh well," he groaned, "I a piss poor Nin, I should be shot…" The statue of Puck stood solemnly over the fountain at the base of which the attractive Nin lay in remorse. Another gust of wind brought leaves into the grove where the Nin was curled up, blanketing him in leaves, his eyes drooped and he drifted off into sleep. His dreams filled of the image of the young assailant who dared steal his lips.

Side Note: sorry it has been so long, I have just really been grounded a lot! Reviews keep the chapters coming, so review please!


	6. Act 2 Scene 2: Where does one begin

Well here we are again… I am sorry it is taking so long for chapters, it would seem I have a bit of Naruto's knack for getting in to trouble. LOL, well I am happy with the reviews I have been getting, the more I get, the more I write, so thanks for the ones I do get.

S/N: Don't own Naruto or Shakespeare's work. If I did Kakashi would be mine! (Laughs maniacally!)

Act 2 Scene 2: Where does one begin, Where does one end. 

Her cheeks were flushed red with the effort of running away from her past. Panting, the pink haired beauty sat her self at the base of a plum tree, sprawling at the tree's root as if she were part of it. Foot steps caused her to perk up, her pale emerald eyes brightened as the sight of her godly Naruto, his blonde hair billowing in the crisp nights air, his ocean blue eyes glowing in the light of the full moon. Heart skipping a beat as his masculine form drew nearer. "Sakura, love, are you ok?" Naruto's voice soothed her anger immediately.

She rose, dusting off the earth that had clung to her, the blue silk of her skirt fluttered in the breeze. "I am so happy to see you!" she cried as she flung her self into his arms, telling her self that he was her future and that was that. "I love you," she murmured while pressing a kiss to his lips.

Something wasn't right about the kiss, he wasn't there, his lips were stern and his hug barely kept her close. "We need to leave, lets start moving." His words weren't as soft as they were when he was asking of her condition. His eyes looked wild, so different from when he first had arrived.

"Naruto, what's wrong, your scaring me." Her voice was pitiful, but it had caught his attention. Naruto turned his oceanic orbs to her and she noticed they had not changed, and specks of red were beginning to appear.

His body looked hardened and his muscles threatened to rip the flimsy material of his orange shirt away. "You smell like the Uchiha," he growled.

Her eyes widened. _I forgot he could smell that,_ she thought to herself. Desperately, she placed a peach hand on his arm that stood out against his tanned skin. "He came to me, but I have come to you Naruto." She gave a small smile as she felt him soften. He turned to her, the wild ruggedness had left him and her gentle lover had returned.

"You chose me over him?" Naruto asked, needing to know if she had chose him over her precious Sasuke; to make sure what Hinata had said was a lie. His form was beautiful in the light of Luna, hair highlighted in such a way it looked like a halo, eyes threatening to let the oceans they contained wash over her. A smirk touched her lips as she stepped closer to him, letting her body press against his. Lasing her arms about his neck she leaned up to him, standing on her tippy-toes, letting her lips brush against his before she could answer. _Strawberry,_ she remembered. Her Naruto tasted of strawberries, _I wonder what Sasuke tastes like?_ The thought made her cringe inside, but she knew she couldn't help but lie. Naruto would always be there Sasuke wouldn't, that was her choice security.

"Yes, I have chosen you over him." She felt her heart ache when the sweet smile Sakura had grown so fond of took over Naruto's face, it made her feel so guilty. _Damn Sasuke, he has ruined everything. _She berated her self as Naruto took her hand and began to drag her in a run to their future.

The water of the creek had stilled as she finally lifted her aching head from her lap as footsteps had approached her. Sniffling she stood up, her black hair falling like a water fall to rest at her hips, her white eyes fell onto a young man about twenty-three just a few yards way from her. His eyes were cold and deep, no color but the darkest shade of black, his hair was of color and texture of raven feathers. Black tee shirt clung to his chest and shoulders, the wind pressing it close to him, out lining his muscles. He wasn't a body builder, but obviously did some form of martial arts to keep his sleek figure. He looked like he had walked out of the night and some had clung to him. No doubt he was handsome as he drew nearer. "Sasuke," the crying woman whispered.

Sasuke looked at the beauty before him. He recognized her only for her snow-white eyes. "Hinata?" he called to the celestial maiden before him. A smile touched his lips as he made the mental comparison to the Hinata that stood before him, to the Hinata of his youth, he almost whistled at the growth she had made. "Age has been kind to you." He commented with his deep, spicy voice.

Hinata still had a hand to her cheek, but smiled at the change in the Uchiha. "As it has to you." Shock finally set into her, before she could help it, she blurted, "what the hell are you doing here?"

He laughed at her unusual straight forwardness. "Chasing after a friend." He walked up to her, respecting her space when his hollow eyes fell onto the red mark on her milky skin. "What happened?" he let his own pale hand caress the red mark on her cheek, when she winced, he pulled away and looked at her. The redness of her snowy eyes tipped off she had been crying, but oddly with his realization, her beauty didn't fade. She turned her rose petal lips into a sad smile, Sasuke didn't like that grin. The Hinata he had left was always smiling, even if she was hurt, but they were always a fake happiness, the realness of this smile made him a bit angry.

"Well," her voice was still a kind one, a soothing one. "I told the truth to Naruto, about Sakura and he well, he," she cupped her hand over the mark on her cheek.

Sasuke was over whelmed with a sudden anger, he had always remembered that Hinata was a friend to everyone who had crossed her path, even he—the notorious cold bastard of Konoha- had never had the heart to be mean to her, he just would ignore her so as not to hurt her. "He's the one who hit you… isn't he?"

Her frosty eyes swelled with tears as she nodded, she fell to the forest floor, still cupping her cheek and wept, not expecting any sympathy from the Uchiha as she remembered what had happened to her.

_Flashback!_

_Naruto shook his head and turned to walk away, but Hinata had grown tired of him acting like a two year old and whipped him about to face her. "Naruto, you are twenty-two not two years old itself," shocked by her straight forwardness and rudeness, he was to intrigued to leave her there so he listened. "I do love you and have for a very long time, first it was lust I'll give you that but it has changed into love. Now that I have your undivided attention I need to tell you about why Sakura went out with you."_

_That is when Naruto got annoyed. **She's just trying to break us up the bitch. **_

"_She's only with you because Sasuke left you were her last resort." Hinata thought he was actually listening to her, instead he slapped her, she stumbled back holding her cheek, tears running down her face._

_His blue eyes turned red with fury spilling from them he snarled to the crying girl, "DON'T!" He softened his voice and his eyes returned to their normal sky blue, "Ever say that again Hinata, I'm sorry…" He couldn't bring himself to apologize for what he did, guilt of his action took him over and he dashed off, he was so confused._

_End of Flashback_

_Naruto hit Hinata, _His mouth was agape, _that couldn't be right?_ He crouched down beside the weeping Nin and pulled her into his chest as she wept. _Just one more reason to kill the little prick._

She couldn't believe that the man who was holding her while she wept was the same boy who had left the Village to avenge his clan ten years earlier. Thankfully the shock of the Uchiha's apathy had drawn her tears away. Pulling apart, the Uchiha rose from the ground and offered her a hand up. Graciously, Hinata took his hand and he pulled her up. "Come with me Hinata and we will get Naruto and we will let the truth be known." Sasuke ordered with a kind smile, it was the only time that Hinata had seen him smile like that, it made her happy to know that she was allowed to she it, she grabbed her bicycle and returned to his side. "Do you want to petal or ride in the basket?" She asked with a smirk.

A he took the bike and mounted, Hinata sat in the basket and then the two were off to find the pair that was causing such a drama. Unknown to them, two sets of eyes were watching from a distance, blank bored chestnut ones, and hollow jet black ones. Laughter reverberated from the chest of the black eyed one, a glitter taking them over. "Oh Gaara, it seems that I happen to have a plan, and it will be requiring your services." The two men stepped out of their hiding place and watched the boy and girls silhouette fade deeper into the forest.

Gaara turned a chestnut eye to the older man. "Some how I have the idea I am not going to like this little 'idea' Itachi," his voice was cold and hollow.

Itachi laughed into the night, "Oh my dearest Gaara, I am only going to turn you into puck himself!"

One eyebrow-less arch when up in response, "Puck? I don't like this idea, but what choice do I get?"

A black eye glanced over to the pale red head next to him as he drank in the view of the man next to him. He was truly a beauty, pale skin, reddish brown hair, eyeliner drawn brown eyes, 'lovechild' kanji printed over an eye, light green tee shirt that didn't reveal a thing let observers just imagining what he had hidden, baggy brown shorts doing the same thing as his shirt. "My dearest little Puckling, you are a beauty, but I think you will enjoy the mischief I am about to release on this boring little forest."

All he could do to keep his growl suppressed was to laugh at the Uchiha, "you have not left your old ways behind, but have adjusted them to you liking."

"That may be true, but we have work to do Gaara," Itachi smiled at the younger man.

"Yes, Itachi, it would see, that we do." Gaara sighed.

Both men were roaming the night, Luna's glow washing over them, the lady of the forest cloaking them from the youth they were tailing, and the whispers of the tree spirits were telling them stories of their long past. Night was over the forest, but the life of it was just beginning.

TBC

S/N: So yeah, that the end of this scene. I hope that I get reviews; they keep me going and let me know you like the story. I promise that the smut is just about to come, but it takes a while to work up to it, so please review!


End file.
